The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for spraying fuel within a gas turbine engine, especially for spraying fuel within an afterburner of a jet engine. However, certain applications for the present invention may be outside of this field.
Some gas turbine engines have a need for increased thrust. One method of increasing thrust includes the injection and burning of fuel downstream of the low pressure turbine of the engine, in a method known variously as reheat, augmentation, or afterburning. Two features of the augmentor of a gas turbine engine are the fuel spraybar assemblies and flameholders, the spraybars spraying fuel into the flowpath of the engine, and the flameholders stabilizing the flame in the engine. Another feature of the afterburner is the augmentation fuel control system which should be capable of fuel metering from very low to very high fuel flow rates.
There is a continuing need for improvements to afterburning within gas turbine engines. The present invention provides novel and unobvious methods and apparatus for improvements to afterburners.
One embodiment of the present invention includes an apparatus including a gas turbine engine. The gas turbine engine has an afterburning portion for burning fuel. The apparatus also includes a fuel spraybar for spraying fuel within the afterburning portion, the fuel spraybar having a radially extending member for spraying fuel and a first lateral member. The radial member has two sides and the first lateral member is located on a first side of the radial member. The first lateral member is capable of spraying fuel in a generally radial direction.
One object of one form of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for spraying fuel into a gas turbine engine.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.